Spencer's Summer Outfit
by United Profilers
Summary: Hotch offers the team a chance to spend a day at the beach, but Garcia won't accept Reid's lack of proper clothing for their mini-vacation.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

It was warm outside, hotter than usual, and it wasn't much better inside. Fans and air conditioners ran throughout the bullpen, it only helped a little.

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan wiped drops of sweat off his face, Emily Prentiss was waving a piece of paper in front of her, as a makeshift fan. Spencer Reid sat happily at his desk. He was used to the heat and it barely affected him.

Hotch sighed as he neatly stacked the rest of his paperwork in a pile. The temperature was getting to him, his office was too stuffy but he hadn't bothered to get a fan for his desk. The BAU was getting the weekend off and a day at the beach was sounding tempting, even though Hotch wasn't one to take vacations, even for a day.

The Unit Chief stepped out of his office after finishing his papers and looked out at the bullpen. Everyone, with the exception of Reid, was in a hurry to leave. Hotch stood by the doors, waiting for the team to approach him. He caught their attention before they walked past him.

"I was thinking of spending tomorrow at the beach, and I was wondering if any of you would like to accompany me." There was a chorus of "Yeah" and "Sure" as well as a "You bet!" from Garcia.

"We'll meet here tomorrow morning at 9 AM to borrow one of the SUVs. Bring sunblock and anything else you'll need." He said. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes and goodnights and headed to the parking garage. Morgan offered Spencer, who didn't have a vehicle, a ride home.

As they all went home, they anticipated a day of relaxation on a nice, hot, sunny beach, envisioning tanning on a towel, shading under an umbrella with a cold drink, cooling off in the ocean and finding possible treasure in the sand.

Of course, Derek Morgan also couldn't wait to flirt with all the girls and show off his muscles.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

Morning came, the whole team was excited. They did as Hotch told them and they met at the BAU, Reid and Morgan had yet to arrive. Hotch was already waiting in the parking lot with one of the black 2007 Chevrolet Suburban 1500s, the others couldn't help but stare at their boss for a moment, who was wearing a plain black T-Shirt and a pair of gray shorts. Seeing his bare legs was something all new to them. Hotch ignored their stares.

All the girls had bathing suits and bottles of sunscreen in bags with them, they were also carrying towels and two umbrellas. Aaron couldn't surpass a tiny smile at Garcia's tie-dye T-Shirt. JJ had a plain white shirt and Prentiss was wearing a dark blue "F.B.I." shirt. Rossi had a blue polo shirt and a pair of red shorts. He received less stares than the BAU leader.

Morgan's car eventually pulled up and he and Reid stepped out. Derek had black shorts and a white muscle shirt, Reid was a little less than honorable. The young profiler was wearing a short sleeved dress shirt, with a tie and a pair of slacks. He had a rather large cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"Reid, we're going to the beach, not work." Emily laughed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Are you really wearing that, Spence?" JJ asked.

"That's what I asked him when I picked him up." Morgan shook his head.

"Okay, boss man." Garcia said. "Before we get to the beach, we need to stop by a clothing store."

"For Reid?" Hotch asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"That's the one!" The quirky technical analyst smiled brightly. Aaron nodded.

"Um, t-that's not n-necessary." Spencer stuttered.

"Too late, Pretty Boy. Now get in." Morgan dragged the younger man with him to the third row seat of the SUV, almost spilling his coffee. After everyone was seated, Hotch started the engine, turned on the air conditioning and headed for the road.

Not long after the trip began, Derek put on his headphones and listened to his MP3 player, JJ was looking out the window, Garcia was reading some book on the subject of hidden treasures that can be found at beaches, Prentiss was studying a bottle of sunblock. Rossi was talking with Hotch about something nobody cared to listen to, and Reid was sipping his coffee and pouting.

Two hours and a few stops for drinks and bathroom breaks later, Garcia pointed out a store to stop at and get an outfit for Reid. The young doctor protested and pleaded for Hotch to keep going but he was ignored. Once Aaron found a parking spot, Prentiss got out so Garcia could, then Morgan undid Spencer's seatbelt and pushed him until he was within Penelope's reach.

"No! I'm fine with what I'm wearing!"

"Well, we're not, now come on!" Garcia started to pull Reid with her towards the store. Prentiss hopped back in and closed the door. They watched as Garcia struggled with Spencer until they disappeared into the building.

"Do you think we should have gone with them?" Emily asked Derek and JJ.

"Nah, they'll be fine. Baby Girl will be, anyway." Morgan smirked. Rossi and Hotch shook their heads.

Nearly ten minutes later, they saw Garcia exit the doors, carrying a plastic bag with Spencer's previous clothing, Reid was trailing behind her so they couldn't see what he was wearing. He donned a pair of sunglasses and he was looking at the ground. It wasn't until they arrived at the vehicle that they could see the young profiler's outfit. Hotch and Dave only gave him a brief glance, but the others wouldn't take their eyes off him.

He was wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts, revealing his bare legs. They weren't as stick thin as they had expected them to be, they had hints of lean muscle. As for a shirt, he was wearing a blue and white thin striped polo shirt. The buttons were undone, exposing some of his upper chest. He tried to fasten them but Garcia batted his hand away and told him he looks "sexier that way". He blushed so much, it looked like he got sunburned as he got into his seat.

Garcia smiled as she seated herself and Prentiss followed. Hotch pulled out of the parking lot and back on the road.

"Looking good, Pretty Boy." Morgan complimented. Reid turned away and looked out the window. The rest of the ride was fairly silent, they finally got to the beach, but all the spots on the pavement were taken, so Hotch had to park on the sand. He ended up having to put the Suburban in 4 Wheel Drive after getting stuck twice.

Once the vehicle stopped, everyone got out. Prentiss grabbed the towels, JJ got the umbrellas and Morgan and Rossi pulled out the cooler they ended up buying along the way after they realized they didn't have one. It was filled with drinks.

Once the agents found a spot to settle, the girls laid down the towels and the umbrellas, Derek made a beeline towards a group of young woman playing volleyball, Hotch and Dave went to a nearby shack and bought a Frisbee to play with. Spencer stood near the girls, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself.

Once the girls were finished, they headed to the changing tents, leaving Reid alone by the towels and cooler. Facts about sunburn, skin cancer and moles ran through his head. He grabbed one of the umbrellas and sat down on a white towel next to the cooler. He opened the umbrella and sat it upright in the ground. He opened the cooler and grabbed a cola.

Spencer looked around, he saw kids building sandcastles, people playing with their pets or with each other in the sand and in the water, people rode around on horses and motor buggies, he even saw Aaron and Rossi playing catch with a flying disc toy. He looked over to where Morgan was just in time to see one of the many females around him rub one of his muscular arms.

He leaned back and took another sip of soda. When he was finished, he got bored and decided to go for a walk. The girls reappeared out the tents, Spencer caught a glimpse of them and noticeably blushed. Garcia and JJ made a dash for the water while Prentiss laid down on one of the towels.

Reid looked around and saw a juice bar across the volleyball court. He eyed the books that were on the counter. They appeared to be about lighthouses and similar things but at least it was something to read. He barely got halfway over the court when he heard a loud squeal. He looked over and saw all the girls staring at him with awe. Realization hit him after all the women started towards him with their arms outstretched.

With a yelp, he took off in a sprint, the girls all gave chase. Reid couldn't believe what was happening after he did a zigzag and ran around the juice bar and back where he came from. All of the young women hot on his heels.

He ran in front of a couple horse riders, but it didn't help him lose his pursuers. He ran by Prentiss, who didn't see him until she looked up after hearing the pack of girls chasing him, was rather confused. Spencer ran past Garcia and JJ, who only cheered him on. The young man felt a glimpse of hope when he saw he was approaching Hotch and Rossi. He ran between them, but it did no good.

"Wouldn't you know? Reid's got fans." Rossi chuckled. Hotch smirked and restarted their game.

Morgan stood at the now empty volleyball court, feeling a little dejected. But seeing Reid running in circles around the entire beach, being chased by a group of girls that seemed to be getting bigger by the second was all too amusing.

Derek chuckled and made his way over to the cooler and get himself a drink.

Wait a minute, is that Garcia, Prentiss and JJ in that crowd?

**The End!**

**Some of this idea came from an actual picture of Gubler wearing a shirt like that, but the khaki shorts and Reid being chased by girls parts I made up as I went along. As far as I know, the only place where that exact photo exists is on a YouTube video.**

**Randomness was also involved...**


End file.
